Give Me A Reason To Live, You're Not Enough
by Endgame Scribe
Summary: Hazel thought Hogwarts would be the best thing that ever happened to her. She finds that she's dead wrong, especially when Draco Malfoy, of all people, learns her biggest secret.
1. Perfect on the Outside, Damaged Within

**Chapter One – Perfect on the Outside, Damaged Where No One Can See**

This is my first story on here, so if you catch anything that I haven't yet, please let me know!

Disclaimer: If was J.K. Rowling, I'd have written Draco Malfoy as the main character, and made the books not very suitable for the younger audiences. ;) But sadly, I'm not Rowling, so I don't own her characters. But I do own mine. And the plot. Sort of…

Hazel pushed a trolley full of packages and her trunk as she strode to Platforms 9 and 10 in King's Cross Station. Her mother, Jillian, walked beside her as they took it all in: the snippets of conversation, the rush of people trying to catch their trains, and the energy that clogged the air.

They could hardly believe the day she got her letter. At first she'd thought it was a prank from one of the girls at school. But when she went to her dad's for the weekend, he assured her that it was no joke. He explained what she was in detail, and took her to Diagon Alley, one of the few things he would let her share with both of her parents.

A soft 'meow' came from the carrier Hazel's mother held. She lifted it up to her face and peered in as a cat's paw batted at Jillian's nose from an arm extended through the bars. She blinked a few times, looked at her daughter and they laughed.

Hazel was thrilled that she could take Jade with her, a three year old black cat with deep green eyes.

They stopped in front of the bricks as Hazel's anxious feelings peaked. She wondered if she'd get hurt going through the wall, getting absolutely no reassurance from Jillian's hand as it clasped hers. Then all the questions that Hazel had refused to think of came rushing back to her - What if she couldn't do well at magic? What if she was all alone there too? She was a very proud and competitive girl, contrasting her calm and collected mother. Oh, what if she didn't get put into a good house? Hazel didn't think she'd like Hogwarts all of a sudden.

Jillian looked down at her daughter and smiled, truly happy that for once she could get Hazel something special. Hazel's grip on her mother's hand tightened, and they ran into the wall. Only then they saw a steam engine, scarlet, that was idle at the platform while parents and relatives were loading their children onto it.

The very breath flew from her lungs as she saw all of the other people that were magic while looking completely normal.

"Well, hon, this is it. Let me help you get your trunk on the train," Jillian breathed, astonished by the world she'd never known.

Hazel just nodded and gripped Jillian's hand even tighter.

Once everything was loaded onto the train, Jillian knelt down and stared into her daughter's anxious eyes, so beautiful that letting her go would be heartbreaking. She ran her hand through Hazel's hair, and was surprised as her daughter, who was always embarrassed by her mother, embraced Jillian tightly.

"I'll miss you," came Hazel's muffled voice, and Jillian blinked back a tear. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small back containing pens, a quill, and green stationary.

Handing it to Hazel, Jillian smiled. "Please write, honey."

"I will, Mommy."

The train whistled and Jillian reluctantly let go of her daughter. "I love you so much, my beauty," whispered Jillian. "I always have and I always will."

Her daughter's eyes glistened. "I love you, too."

Jillian stepped back as Hazel ran into the train and arrived at the window to wave. The train slowly gathered speed, and then disappeared around the bend. Her mother was gone.

Hazel stared after the station for a while longer, but was interrupted by three girls coming into the compartment. The one in front had a sneer on her face. It was accented by the muddy brown roots in her bleached blond hair. "Can I help you?" she spat, her gaze lingering on Hazel's scuffed sneakers and messy ponytail, filthy in comparison to the girl's sparkling pink flats and softly waving hair.

Hazel swallowed. "I'm Hazel."

"Well, move. There's not enough room for us."

"There's a seat for each of you here. There's plenty of room..."

The girl's sneer deepened. "Courtney."

"Well, Courtney, I see no problem here. You just insist on making one."

She scoffed as the two behind her, a petite girl with black hair and a broad shouldered brunette, laughed. "Like we'd sit in here with pond scum like you. Now move."

"I'm sorry, no." Hazel averted her eyes and looked down at her book.

Courtney sniffed, a half smile on her lips. "Oh, you will. Your trunk's not even in here, now is it? Maybe you should follow it?" The brunette grabbed Haze's trunk as the petite girl put Jade back in her carrier. The carrier was shoved in her hands. The brunette was just about to open the door, but someone else beat her to it.

"What's goin' on here, huh?" A tall, willowy girl stood in the doorway with shockingly bright red hair streaked with black. Her black coat reached below her knees like a trench coat, and her red and white zebra striped pants stood out from the bleak colors in the compartment.

"Blake, darling, you're a little late. Your version of justice is unnecessary in this certain situation. Our little guest was just leaving, so run along like a good little sheep," Courtney giggled. Hazel was quite frightened when Blake's face grew red and the temperature rose in the compartment.

"I'm not a bloody sheep! You are, you little bitch!" Blake whipped out her wand and bright red sparks shot out as she pointed it at Courtney and her friends. "Now, _Court_, let's get this straight. If you don't want fire in your hair, I suggest that you whores leave now."

Courtney scoffed. "Fine, wouldn't want to be anywhere near street urchins like you." She turned her head up and left with the other two in her wake.

Hazel was speechless at the girl that spoke with such language and such security and certainty. Blake looked at her and smiled. "Come, let's sit. I hope I'm not intruding, am I?"

Hazel just shook her head no.

Blake grinned. "Great. The name's Blake, but most like to call me Blaze. I'm kind of a fiery person, excuse the pun." She giggled. "So where ya from?"

"Um, I've moved a lot, but I was born in America. I've been living in Britain for a while, though. I'm Hazel." She stuttered in fear and awe.

"Brilliant. I've been in foster care fer a while. My latest folks understood completely, and took me to Diagon Alley. I was real fortunate to find them." Blaze pulled a lighter out of her pocket and opened it. She stared into the flames and smiled. "It's a beautiful thing, fire, isn't it?"

Hazel nodded, and looked out the window at the countryside. When she looked back to Blaze, though, she had a lighted cigarette in her mouth. She stared.

"What?"

"You smoke?"

"Yeah, it's a fire thing..." she trailed off lovingly.

Later Blaze had left the compartment to smoke in a more open area and Haze was changing into her robes. She looked out into the dwindling light and was interrupted by Blaze rushing in. "You will _never_ guess what I just heard!"

"What?"

"I just saw these three guys walking down the hall and they were really pissed off. So I asked around. They were fighting with Harry Potter. _HARRY POTTER!_"

Hazel gasped at the name her father had told her. "So it's true?"

Blaze grinned. "You can bet it is!"

The train stopped and the students filed out in their uniforms to the call of, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

The first years followed a large man with lots of hair and a full beard down a steep, thin path. No one spoke, and then no one could speak.

Hogwarts, they could now see, was a magnificent castle on a high mountain overlooking a vast black lake. Hazel and Blaze got into a boat with Neville, an adorable boy who was very shy, and a girl who introduced herself as Hannah Abbott.

When they got to the castle, the man cried, "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" Neville ran up and held out his hands. They ran up the stone steps, and the man leading them knocked once, twice, three times on the door. It swung open to a witch in green robes. She exchanged a few words with the man, and led them into a spacious hall, and then into an empty chamber. As everyone filed in, they grouped close together.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Prof McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Prof McGonagall left the chamber, and a few whispers started up.

Blaze's face was positively gleeful. "Did you hear that? It's gonna be awesome! Which house do you want?"

"Um, I don't really know. Isn't that why _they_ choose?" Hazel was anxious because she did know where she was likely to end up. Her father had told her before he left that their entire magical side of the family had been in Slytherin. He told her not to worry if she was placed there, and disregard the rumors about Slytherins. He said that the only reason people hated Slytherins was the fear of their power, for they all became quite powerful people.

But just then a few people screamed, including Hazel herself. Many pale-white and transparent beings came through the wall, arguing.

The ghosts noticed the first years, one of which greeted them with a smiling face. The ghost was interrupted as Prof McGonagall came in. The ghosts then took their leave.

The witch turned to them and told them, "Now form a line and follow me."

She opened the double doors...

_Thanks for reading. Please review! I must know what you think!_


	2. She Lives in a Fairy Tale Sort of

_Hey there! Here's chapter two! Thanks so much for reading._

_Disclaimer: If was J.K. Rowling, I'd have written Draco Malfoy as the main character, and made the books not very suitable for the younger audiences. ;) But sadly, I'm not Rowling, so I don't own her characters. But I do own mine. And the plot. Sort of…_

The witch turned and told them, "Now, form a line, and follow me." She opened the double doors and they entered a hall of many candles and much splendor. Hazel processed everything at once. She peered out of the corners of her eyes at the other students with golden plates and glasses at their places. Their attention was fixed on all the first years. The ghosts were in this hall, too, with the students. The ceiling seemed to be part of the sky as she followed the fingers of those pointing.

Prof. McGonagall placed a hat in front of them on a stool, and then she stepped away. If Hazel was correct, it twitched once or twice. Then a rip appeared, and to Hazel's amazement, it began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,__  
__But don't judge on what you see,__  
__I'll eat myself if you can find__  
__A smarter hat than me.__  
__You can keep your bowlers black,__  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat__  
__And I can cap them all.__  
__There's nothing hidden in your head__  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
__So try me on and I will tell you__  
__Where you ought to be.__  
__You might belong in Gryffindor,__  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
__Set Gryffindors apart;__  
__You might belong in Hufflepuff,__  
__Where they are just and loyal,__  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true__  
__And unafraid of toil;__  
__Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,__  
__If you've a ready mind,__  
__Where those of wit and learning,__  
__Will always find their kind;__  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin__  
__You'll make your real friends,__  
__Those cunning folk use any means__  
__to achieve their ends.__  
__So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
__And don't get in a flap!__  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone started clapping and cheering, but that didn't stop Haze  
l from having butterflies exploding in her stomach.

Prof. McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A blond girl with a pink face stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes and sat down. After a moments pause, the hat bellowed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

One table applauded as Hannah ran to them.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again, and Susan sat down next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled once again. As Terry went to join his house, many of them reached out and shook his hand.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" was another Ravenclaw, but "Brown, Lavender" became a Gryffindor. "Bulstrode, Millicent" was a Slytherin, a very stout girl that looked quite frightening to Hazel. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin" became another Hufflepuff while a sandy haired boy, "Finnigan, Seamus" became a Gryffindor after an entire minute of deliberation.

The next one, "Granger, Hermione", seemed to be quite eager when she put the hat on her head. She was a Gryffindor, and a boy near Hazel and Blaze groaned.

"Guillory, Hazel."

Hazel tentatively stepped up to the stool and softly placed the hat on her head. The hat slipped over her eyes and she heard it speak. "Well, isn't this unusual. You've got the capacity for Hufflepuff kindness, but you have the Slytherin ancestry in you. What to do, what to do..."

Hazel whispered, "Please, hat, let me join my family. I must be a Slytherin. I simply must!"

The at chuckled softly. "You're going to have to do better than that, my dear, if you ever hope to be Slytherin material. Yes, I do believe that it may be a bit much for you."

"Then I demand to be put in Slytherin, you old bewitched rag!"

More soft chuckles came to Hazel's ears, and then after a whispered, "Good luck my dear," it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Hazel grinned, but remembered what the hat had said and smirked as she took it off. She ran over to the Slytherin table, trying to be as true a Slytherin as she could ever be. From here she watched as her table filled up. A blonde boy sat across from her with slicked back hair, and two fat kids sat on either side of him. Hazel shivered as she heard the boys laugh at the first years put into other houses.

Harry Potter, sadly, would not be joining them, but Gryffindor. When "Sparks, Blake" was called, though, Blaze came to sit next to her after only a moment's hesitation on the hat's part.

Soon the last person sat down, and the headmaster stood, Albus Dumbledore. He spread his arms out and beamed. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Hazel and Blaze's giggles were stopped cold when they saw the marvelous food lined up in generous amounts at their table. The food did not discourage conversation, however. As they ate, an agreeable girl of about sixteen explained every part of the school. She introduced herself as Jane.

When no one could eat any more, the food vanished. The headmaster rose to his feet. "Ahem - just a few words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore looked at a few choice students at the tables. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

There was some scattered laughter in the room at that, and it stopped after a few seconds. "And now," Dumbledore cried, "before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" A golden ribbon flew out of his wand as he flicked it, and twisted itself into words, magnificent and a bit frightening. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,__  
__Teach us something please,__  
__Whether we be old and bald,__  
__Or young w/scabby knees,__  
__Our heads could do with filling__  
__With some interesting stuff,__  
__For now they're bare and full of air,__  
__Dead flies, and bits of fluff,__  
__So teach us things worth knowing,__  
__Bring back what we've forgot,__  
__Just do your best, we'll do the rest,__  
__And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished at different times, the last being two boys singing a very slow funeral march at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore conducted the last few lines, and he clapped the loudest once they were finished. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here. And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Everyone got up and talk filled the hall again. The first years came to the entrance and left with Jane, who was a prefect for Slytherin house. She led them down to a portrait, and gave them the password. The first years then filed into the sleek Slytherin common room. The light had a greenish color, and the furniture was black, either soft with velvet or leather and shining with the firelight. Despite its appearance, the room was pleasantly warm, and the carpet and pillows were plush and soft. It seemed that Hazel was the only one transfixed, because the others went straight up to the dormitories.

Hazel ascended the black stairs, and noticed the green veins in the stone. She decided that she liked them. Only then did she realize how the fatigue of the day was catching up with her, and she fell into the bed next to her trunk. She buried herself in the warm sheets and drifted off to dreams filled with black water and snakes: lots and lots of snakes.

_Please review! I appreciate it, especially if you catch anything or have anything to critique. On the other hand, I'll be happy if you just say that you like the story._

_Hazel's cat doesn't eat until you review. Feed the poor kitty. *glittery warlock wink*_


	3. Bullets and Broomsticks

_Alrighty, then! Here's chapter three! I hope you guys like it!_

_The Normal Disclaimer: __If I was J.K. Rowling, I'd have written Draco Malfoy as the main character, and made the books not very suitable for the younger audiences. ;) But sadly, I'm not Rowling, so I don't own her characters. But I do own mine. And the plot. Sort of…_

Blaze and Hazel settled easily into their new classes, enjoying the magic they learned but impatient as they learned that even the most basic spells were incredibly difficult.

The girls instantly disliked Draco Malfoy, the blond boy from the first night. He'd quickly singled out his targets, and seemed pissed off with Hazel for God only knew what reason. Most of the students he bullied were from other houses, but Hazel was just special enough for him to hate a Slytherin.

Especially because of Draco, Hazel had learned to keep her half-blood status to herself when she first heard that it was frowned upon. Malfoy had been bragging about how it wasn't fair that first years couldn't join the house Quidditch teams, and how he would have obviously made it. Hazel had leaned over to Blaze and whispered, "What's Quidditch? They don't have it in the muggle world."

Blaze snapped her lighter shut and hurried her friend away from Malfoy. While they were going, she whispered to Hazel, "You're Slytherin, and as far as anyone knows, both of your parents are magic." Her eyes were watching her feet step forward, one after the other, as they walked down the halls. "Don't ask questions like that where people can hear you. Just pretend that you know what the hell they're talking about, but don't try to contribute and you'll catch on just fine, hon."

She did catch on, just as Blaze had told her, and nearly burst with excitement for her first flying lesson. She'd only been able to fly in a plane in the muggle world. Flying on a broom sounded exciting, exhilarating.

Hazel and Blaze hung at the back of the Slytherin pack as the Gryffindors and then Madame Hooch arrived. "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up," she barked.

As they rushed to their brooms, Madame Hooch called out, "Stick your right hand over the broom and say, 'Up'!"

There was an uneven chorus of 'up's, and only a few of Hazel's classmates' brooms shot up into their waiting hands. Hazel's simply rolled away from her.

Once everyone had their brooms, Madame Hooch showed them how to mount the brooms without sliding off the ends. She came around correcting grips, including Malfoy's. Madame Hooch told him that he'd been doing it wrong for years. Blaze and Hazel didn't miss that, and laughed just a little too loud, to be sure Malfoy would hear.

He did and pointedly glared.

When they were supposed to rise a few feet, one Gryffindor shot straight up before Madame Hooch could blow the whistle.

He was stiff, and when he shifted during his ascent, he slipped and fell to the ground, with a _thud_ and the crack of a bone.

Madame Hooch rushed him to the hospital wing, and Malfoy found the Rememberall the boy had dropped. Harry Potter just had to be a hero and step in, saying, "Give that here, Malfoy."

Malfoy simply gave a nasty grin and taunted Potter, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

Potter yelled, "Give it _here_!" but Malfoy had already risen into the air and was flying up, up, up. Potter grabbed his broom and followed. He shot toward Malfoy like a bullet out of a gun, nearly knocking him off his broom.

Hazel clapped, even though it was Harry Potter the famous Gryffindor, the attention whore. He had to have practiced before he came to school, and despite the jealousy she felt, she was glad he was trying to put Malfoy in his place.

When Potter turned around, though, Malfoy threw the ball up and flew back down, and just in time. When Potter finally caught the Rememberall, Prof. McGonagall yelled his name and rushed him out. Hazel's smirk disappeared as Malfoy was congratulated by the other Slytherins.

Malfoy's sour mood was back at dinner time, and everyone was whispering about how Harry Potter made the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

_Did you hear about Potter?___

_I thought he was in for it when McGonagall caught him flying, but he's on the team!___

_He won't last a second.___

_...youngest player in about a century!_

_Thanks so much to those that added the story to their alert lists, - xXHellsxDreamerXx and DracoMalfoyisMINE (though I must disagree with her there – if he's out there, I will steal him from you) – and to my reviewer, DracoMalfoyisMINE !_

_People, you got lucky. Thanks to my reviewer, Hazel's cat Jade got fed._

_Feed the poor kitty. He's mewling pitifully. *holds cat as he mewls pitifully*_

_-all you need to do is review. It's love for an innocent animal-_


	4. Baby, Seasons Change But People Don't

_Time for chapter four!_

_This is my first story on here, so if you catch anything that I haven't yet, please let me know!_

_Disclaimer: If was J.K. Rowling, I'd have written Draco Malfoy as the main character, and made the books not very suitable for the younger audiences. ;) But sadly, I'm not Rowling, so I don't own her characters. But I do own mine. And the plot. Sort of…_

Everyone waited for the Quidditch season to start, so they could see how good Harry Potter really was. The match on Saturday was the first time that students not involved in Gryffindor's Quidditch team would see him play. People wouldn't stop whispering about him, just one of them being Hazel herself.

Blaze and Hazel woke up Saturday morning and found the Great Hall filled with chatter and the smell of sausages. It was quite cold, but the sun still blinded them from the sky. 

The students filed into the seats, high above the ground, some with binoculars but all with banners or house colors on flags.

It was time. Madame Hooch stood in the middle of the field, holding her broom as she waited for the teams.

The players mounted their brooms and shot into the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too - " The commentator was interrupted by Prof. McGonagall. "JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Hazel would have rolled her eyes, but that would have risked her losing sight of the players on the field. The Jordan boy went on, and she caught snatches of what he said, but she didn't need him to say, "GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" when the Gryffindors cheered. The Slytherins moaned and booed, but before Hazel joined in, the Jordan boy said, ". . . wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

Harry Potter and the Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs raced toward it, just close enough to touch it but not close enough to hold it.

But Potter sped up. He kept reaching, and reaching, and -

WHAM! The Gryffindors screamed, and some yelled, "Foul!" when Marcus Flint 'blocked' Potter, who spun and was barely able to hang on to his broom. Hazel was one of the many Slytherins cheering and clapping.

Madame Hooch reprimanded Flint and awarded the Gryffindors a free shot.

But the damage was done. The Snitch was gone.

Hazel was relieved. She didn't want Harry Potter to win against her house, of course, but was still mad that Flint had not only lost the Snitch for Potter but for Higgs as well.

The game went on, but people started to point at Potter a few minutes later. His broom was rolling and jerking, as if trying to throw him off. He was barely hanging on, and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were screaming, "LET GO! LET GO!"

Flint scored five times during this, but no one noticed. The red-headed twins tried to help Potter, but the broom only rose higher. Just when it seemed he would fall, he was able to climb back up onto his broom. He sped toward the ground and coughed when he got there.

He'd caught the Snitch. In his MOUTH.

Gryffindor WON.

Flint argued that Potter didn't catch it, that he nearly _swallowed_ it for about twenty minutes afterwards. But he hadn't broken rules, and Gryffindor won, 170 to 60.

Some older Slytherins laughed, and kept saying that he must've done it before, that he must've had experience with balls in his mouth, whatever that meant. Hazel had no clue. The Slytherin common room was quiet when she and Blaze got there.

_Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited/alerted! I'm so glad people are reading and liking it! Also, Jade, Hazel's cat, thanks you. She got kitty greenies as well, so she's happy. :D_

_Horseygirl7 – Thanks for the review! I updated and fed the cat! I'd rather not be hunted down, lol. But it would explain the stalker I've had for the past few days…_

_Remember to feed the kitty! All you have to do is review… *meow!*_


	5. Stairs and Stares

_This is my first story on here, so if you catch anything that I haven't yet, please let me know!_

_Disclaimer: If was J.K. Rowling, I'd have written Draco Malfoy as the main character, and made the books not very suitable for the younger audiences. ;) But sadly, I'm not Rowling, so I don't own her characters. But I do own mine. And the plot. Sort of…_

The year progressed quickly, and before she knew it, Hazel was visiting both of her parents during her winter break. She'd almost never visited her father, so it was a pleasant surprise. When she got back, she was excited to start learning again, though she, like her classmates, were impatient with the homework they were assigned.

She and Blaze were still mocked and harassed by Draco Malfoy, but found him hard to think about it with schoolwork and studying.

The hands down best part of Hogwarts was Quidditch. Hazel wasn't that bad at flying herself, but she wouldn't try out, not even if she was allowed. It would mean abandoning the stands where she and Blaze cheered on Slytherin, snickered about the stupid things Malfoy did and said, and talked smack about the opposing team. No, Quidditch was fun for Hazel to watch, rather than to play.

Slytherin kept up their excellent ranking in first place, as they had for the past seven years. But it was a shock when the Gryffindor team tied them for first. And the next match that Gryffindor played would break the tie, though it was against Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin.

Hazel blamed Harry Potter, though she was very sure that Slytherin would eventually win the Quidditch Cup, as they usually did.

Her mood only improved when she heard that Prof. Snape would referee the match. She was sure that Prof. Snape wouldn't let Gryffindor overtake his house, and she couldn't wait to see the Gryffindors go down in flames while Slytherin continued winning.

_Everyone_ came out to watch the match - every student, every teacher, even Prof. Dumbledore came. As the game started, Hazel and Blaze were distracted as Malfoy started mocking Potter's friends, and in the course of only a few minutes, both Potter and his Weasley friend dived at the same time - Potter for the Snitch, Weasley to hit Malfoy.

And the game was over. Potter had caught the Snitch in a matter of minutes, winning the game for Gryffindor and pulling them ahead.

Hazel was quiet, as were the other Slytherins. They left the field first.

The Slytherin attitude toward Harry Potter soon changed, though. Hazel woke up to a morning with Jade on her chest and Blaze talking animatedly with Pansy Parkinson, a snob of a girl that stuck her nose into everyone's business. She startled Jade as she squealed, and when Jade jumped to the floor, Hazel got out of bed. "What's going on?"

Pansy and Blaze quickly told her how Potter and his friends had lost 150 points in one night, pulling Slytherin into the lead for the House Cup. Slytherins, including Hazel and Blaze, told him while laughing, "Thanks, Potter! We owe you one!" Potter and his friends never looked up, and never stopped walking, though their faces gave away how mad they were.

Exams snuck up on everyone, and after nights of studying, Hazel did well enough. They wrote their essays with quills enchanted with Anti-Cheating spells. In the practical parts of their exams, Prof. Flitwick called each student to his office and asked them to make a pineapple tap dance across his desk. Prof. McGonagall had them turn a mouse into a snufflebox, and everyone had trouble remembering how to make a Forgetfulness potion for Prof. Snape.

As the last exam, History of Magic, finished, every student cheered, flooding into the hallway and talking about what they would do with their week off class while the exams were graded.

But leaving the exam room, Hazel and Blaze were so focused on their conversation that they didn't notice Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle in front of them until Malfoy stuck out his foot and tripped Hazel. She lost her footing and fell halfway down one of the staircases. Her hands went out to break her fall, resulting only in a wrist bent the wrong way, legs crumpling as they hit the stairs beneath her, and the air forced from her lungs as she landed on her stomach. Blaze rushed down the stairs to her friend, ignoring the pigs' hysterical laughter. She sat next to her friend and looked back up for Malfoy, who was nowhere to be seen in the crowd rushing to help Hazel.

_Hello again, lovelies! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all like it, and you do, from what I hear! I'm putting up a chapter right after this. It's all typed out and everything, so it'll be there soon after this one!_

_Thanks so much to those that favorited/added the story to their alert list!_

_Horseygirl7: I know, hahahah. When I was rereading the first book, I nearly died, because J.K. Rowling didn't mean for it to be like that, but I totally perved out on HP at that. And I like being alive, though the cat would probably enjoy eating my remains. And yes, I've read Clockwork Angel – I got it a few days ago and finished it the day after!_

_Thank you so much, everybody, once again! Jade is sleeping, but she's gonna wake up, and need to eat. Feed the kitty by reviewing!_


	6. I'm Going Home, But Not For Good

_This is my first story on here, so if you catch anything that I haven't yet, please let me know!_

_Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I'd have written Draco Malfoy as the main character, and made the books not very suitable for the younger audiences. ;) But sadly, I'm not Rowling, so I don't own her characters. But I do own mine. And the plot. Sort of…_

Hazel shuffled out of the hospital wing, the corridors dark as Blaze helped her out. She was still unsteady on her feet, though her broken bones had been mended. A few bruises on her arms and a dull pain in her left leg were all that was left of her tumble down the staircase.

She stepped with her left, though, not letting Blaze do much. The pain wasn't that bad. And besides, once she got back to the dormitory, she could take the sleeping potion Madame Pomfrey gave her and sleep. She wouldn't have to talk to anyone, she wouldn't have to deal with the pain, and she wouldn't even have to dream. It would be just the dark comfort of a deep slumber.

And secretly, she didn't mind the pain.

Not in the way that she could just handle it, but it sent a shiver up her spine each time it flared. That shiver set her nerves on end as she felt heat and cold at the same time.

Of course, she didn't acknowledge it to tell anyone, not her best friend, and not even herself.

~*~*~

Hazel awoke at noon. Her vision was blurry with sleep, and her limbs felt heavy. She lay on her four poster bed for several minutes, though she couldn't say how many. She dragged herself from the bed and dressed automatically. The girls' dorm was empty, and when she saw the time, she knew why.

She came down the stairs and noticed that the pain in her leg was almost gone. She didn't think to miss it.

A few people were scattered in the common room, but they were all older students - no one she knew. She left the room and went out on the grounds, stretching out in the sun. She was soon joined by Blaze and a second year named Zane from Ravenclaw.

"You okay, hon? You're not in any pain or anything?" Blaze asked as she sat down by Hazel, concern showing on her face.

Hazel shook her head. "I'm fine. I can barely feel any of the pain in my legs anymore." She smiled at her friend. "I'm fine," she repeated.

"So, who was it that tripped you? I heard it was that douche Malfoy," Zane asked.

Hazel looked puzzled. "Yeah, it was Malfoy. What's a douche?"

Blaze giggled as Zane stammered, "Just... nothing. Forget it."

~*~*~

The first day of break Hazel had spent in the hospital wing, so she was excited to get out of the castle and talk with her friends on the grounds. She and Blaze and Zane would talk and tease each other and laugh, sometimes to be joined by Jane and her friends. She was glad to get away from the schoolwork aspect of Hogwarts, and not have to spend time around those she didn't appreciate being around.

Though, she couldn't escape the gossip of the school, which turned out to be fairly ridiculous that week. Apparently Potter and his friends got past some of the strongest enchantments the teachers could possibly put up and take some special stone before Prof. Quirrell did. Hazel didn't think it could be true - first, because she was their age, and she had no idea of how anyone her age could do anything near that level of skill and determination, second, she'd liked Prof. Quirrell, and couldn't believe that he'd be stupid enough to have You-Know-Who under his turban, and third, this just proved all the more that Potter was just another attention seeker. He'd probably done something stupid and spread that story to seem way better than he was.

He was in the hospital wing. Hazel and Blaze saw him lying on a bed, apparently asleep, when they brought back the medicine that Hazel hadn't used for sleep or pain. He looked thin and pale, but not necessarily like he'd taken on You-Know-Who again.

But Hazel was finally able to confirm the rumors at the end-of-year feast. Slytherin was in the lead, with 472 points, while Gryffindor was way back in fourth with 352 house points.

The Slytherins cheered and stamped their feet, while the other houses glared at them. Then Dumbledore said, "Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went silent, with no one daring to move. The smiles on the Slytherins' faces were gone.

"Ahem," Dumbledore continued. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

The Slytherins were disgusted. So the Weasley boy was good at chess. Why favor Gryffindor under such terrible excuses, when it was obvious what Dumbledore was trying to get at.

He went on to award fifty more points to Gryffindor, for a Miss Hermione Granger, for using logic or whatever. Hazel didn't listen that carefully, because this proved that not only were the rumors she'd heard were true, but the Slytherins were going to lose what had been rightfully theirs at the start of the feast.

And of course, Dumbledore had to give _sixty_ points to Potter, for courage, though Hazel thought it was just because he was the famous Boy Who Lived. And then, he awarded ten points to some Longbottom kid that stood up to his friends or whatever. It explained why the kid had no friends - first he wouldn't stand up to them, and then they probably abandoned him when they found out that he was trying not to be such a pushover.

And then Dumbledore called out over the cheering of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors, who had all waited to see the downfall of the Slytherin house in anything. "Which means, we need a little change of decoration."

Instead of the tasteful green and silver hangings with the Slytherin snake on them, a lion appeared with scarlet and gold in the background.

Prof. Snape shook Prof. McGonagall's hand, though his smile was very obviously fake.

Hazel and the other Slytherins were not pleased at all.

~*~*~

The exam results came out soon afterwards. Hazel was pleased with her grades, and Blaze was excited with passing. Everyone, at least everyone that Hazel knew in Slytherin, passed the exams, whether their marks were excellent or if they barely scraped by. She was very surprised that Malfoy's friends Crabbe and Goyle were able to make the grades to go on, but people were always surprising. If you'd told her a year before that she was a witch, she'd have laughed in your face and asked if you were okay when you didn't laugh back.

Soon, they were packing up. Their dorms returned to the state they were at the beginning of the year, and notes were given to all the students warning them not to use magic at home. The first years left for the Hogwarts Express on the boats, and Zane and Jane met up with Blaze and Hazel at the train. They sat together, but their time together slipped right out of their hands. They arrived at Platform 9 3/4 and were forced to say their goodbyes, promising to write over the summer. As Harry Potter hopped off the train, people yelled goodbyes after him. He walked past Hazel, turned around and asked, "You're Hazel, right?"

When she nodded, he said, "See you next year. Have a good summer."

He turned around and left Hazel in open mouthed in shock behind him.

_It's the end of Year One! I told you I'd post almost immediately after the last one! Haha, it was fun to write._

_So, the next chapter will sum up what's going on in the summer, maybe go into Year Two, but I'm not sure yet._

_Thank you for reading, and so you don't kill me, I fed Jade myself. Then the stupid cat ate it all at once, and now it's meowing again for more. Greedy little…_

_So, you know how to feed her – review! Even if you're not registered on here, you can review!_

_Quickly please! Jade is attacking my toes and it's not pleasant._


End file.
